Fallout Dick Frenzy
by finalpali
Summary: The galloping abs roll into the wasteland.
_Hancock's hat, still wet from the melting snow, dripped down his chin in a wet swath. Hancock was sitting on the floor, his round, wet manboobs still wet from the melting snow's water. He dried off the water with a towel, which then became wet._

 _Hancock popped a mentant and gasped when he saw a reflection in a shitty ass-stained mirror. Twas not his dear frenemy, Nick, who often came to torture him about Morality and Stuff, but a far more tangible specimen. Through the slightly open door, he caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared his shitstain of a shack in Goodneighbor. He stood and spun around, his wrinkly raisen butt cheeks swinging heavily with the momentum. He grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing a shirtless vault dweller quivering with desire in the hallway. The vault dweller was ashamed at being caught, but his shame made him even hotter – hotter for_ _ **sex**_ _._

 _The survivor of vault 111 stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushing into Hancock's emaciated beef jerky chest. It sounded like a balloon landing on sandpaper. As Hancock's buttermilk loaves squished up against his granite abs, the vault dweller almost had a dick aneurysm. He produced a twinkling tube of ultrajet, stuffing it in his nugget hole and ejecting the high-inducing cocktail._

 _"Hancock," the vault dweller murmured thickly, his throbbing meat wand pressing against Hancock's warm thighs. "There is a secret I need to not tell you: You are my forbidden desire."_

 _Hancock had been waiting to hear these words. He could have any babe he wanted in Goodneighbor, he'd been known to spin not one, but two of them around his dick at the same time. But after nausea inducing repeated dick spins, he found he had other urges. His heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. He saw himself and the soul survivor together happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. His rim got all warm and squishy, too._

 _"_ _I thought you were just a friend," Hancock moaned, his lush teats straining with desire. "I need you." Hancock, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently. The vault dweller looked at him expectantly. Hancock felt his dandy boy apples pulse. He elaborated: "I need you –_ _sexually_ _."_

 _At hearing those beautiful words, the vault dweller flexed his rough-hewn abs and Hancock found himself being guided to his blood stained bed (even though a clean bed is craftable with the same amount of mats as the dirty cot) by the sheer force of the other man's undulating midsection. He parted his thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of his irradiated pujol. the vault dweller entered him like him was a lottery. His engorged pecker pushed inside him and he felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment. Hancock clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and his hands. His pruney love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. His body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their dick inside it. Then the vault dweller moaned, arched his back, and suffered from dick Parkinson's. He pumped in all of his hot pearlescent sperms as Hancock spasmed with so many orgasms! The two lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking billowed around the room. The vault dweller got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. He glowed with contentment, like a cat who ate the cream of the crop. He also glowed literally, irradiated cum soaking his dirt stained Gunner issue assless chaps. He walked across the room and picked up his towel, still wet with melted snow water._

 _"_ _Hancock," he said softly, "there's something I have to tell you…"_

 _Hancock rolled over, wrinkly skin getting wrinkly. "Time to get this freak show on the road and find your son...?"_

 _But the shack was empty. The vault dweller was gone, escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance, Hancock heard the fading sound of galloping abs, the delicious war cries of the deathclaw-slaying love machine vanishing into the mountains of the cold, wet snow from which the snow came._


End file.
